Is this Love or just a Fling?
by insanenthemembrain
Summary: walked over to him slowly making him fidget in his seat madly. Quickly he grabbed her waist and violently pulled her down on his lap making her gasp out in surprise. Moving his hands roughly up her back to her neck he sealed his lips upon hers.just read
1. Chapter 1

* * *

"Draco" she squealed with delight when she finally found him in a compartment on The Hogwarts Express looking out the window all alone. She started to wonder where his thickset bodyguards were at the moment since they had never left his side before. But at the moment she didn't really care because she missed him a lot over the summer since he didn't visit like he promised to.

"Hello Pansy" he said in his usual cold tone as he turned his head to look at her with surprise since she was already dressed in her usual school uniform that was inappropriate but she didn't care because she knew that all the professors hated it and tried to make her change but was they were unsuccessful. Plus she knew that it drove Draco absolutely crazy to see her in it.

She gradually walked over to him slowly making him fidget in his seat madly. Quickly he grabbed her waist and violently pulled her down on his lap making her gasp out in surprise. Moving his hands roughly up her back to her neck he sealed his lips upon hers. Biting her bottom lip as if his tongue was begging for an entrance and slid it in when she parted her lips as she ran her long fingers through his sleek blond hair.

Just then the door popped open and in bounced Crabbe and Goyle stuffing the faces with Pumpkin Pastries, Chocolate Frogs, Cockroach Clusters, Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. Pansy maliciously stared at them with cold eyes as she slid next to Draco in the seat and pulled her blouse and skirt down and then turned to look out the window into the forest that they were suddenly passing.

"Where have you two been?" he scolded while looking a Pansy as she stared out the window sadly. "No where special" replied Goyle as he spat bits and pieces of a pumpkin pastry at his pile of food that remained in his arms while Pansy looked at him with a disgusted look on her face. She looked at Draco who seemed to be in some kind of trance staring out the window. Whispering in his ear seemed to snap him out of his trance. "I want to sleep" suddenly grabbing his cold hand "away from them, please?" she whispered. "Okay, okay" letting go of her hand "Crabbe, Goyle out now!" he yelled surprisingly. In a flash Crabbe and Goyle scurried to the door and out of it in a matter of seconds.

"Better?" he questioned as she lay down on the cushiony compartment seat. "Better" she whispered as she reached to pull him down next to her as he got out his Slytherin comforter to cover her up. Managing to pull the comforter and being pulled down he got very comfortable in seconds as he lay next to her. He could feel her warm breath on his neck as he pulled her close to him and fell briskly asleep on the smooth train ride towards the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Pansy woke up as Draco eased out from under the comforter and to the door. "Whhere youu going?" she mumbled sleepily. " To the lavatory if you don't mind" he muttered under his breath. "Huh?" she inquired confusingly. He proceeded out the door as if he didn't here her last comment. Leaving her staring perplexedly into the nighttime sky while her thoughts jumbled within her. He didn't return five minutes later so let herself fall into a dreamless sleep. This time when she awoke to see his face inches from hers.

She gently moved his hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ear. He looks so cute when he's asleep she thought to herself as she stared at him as he slept. After a couple minutes he opened his eyes sleepily to see Pansy staring at him lost in thoughts. So he reached up and kisses her lips gently making her snap back to reality.

"Sleep good?" she asked perplexedly.

"Erm…"

"Well?" she said playfully.

"Yeah I did sleep good but only since I slept next to you"

"Yeah whatever"

"No really" he replied as he got up to put the comforter back into his trunk. With those words she walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out the compartment onto the train station platform. When she reached the threstals she felt a warm hand touch hers. She knew who it was so she turned to face him. He looked hurt but she didn't care since he didn't come right back after he supposedly went to the lavatory.

"What?" she asked confusingly as she tugged at her robe to keep the cold air from getting to her curved figure. He just looked at her without saying a word. Carelessly she got into the carriage and sat down looking outside of it so she didn't have to look at Draco. He started tenderly kissing her neck as they were pulled away into the night.

* * *

push the little review thingy and tell me wat you think... okay? okay... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He stopped kissing her when the threstals came to an abrupt stop causing him to fall to the carriage floor. Vigilantly, Pansy stepped over him and out onto the Hogwarts grounds. Pulling her robe closer to her, she walked silently up to the doors alone making Draco yearn for her. Showing him what he did t o her over the summer. How bad she wanted him but couldn't have him.

Through the double doors and making her way through the crowded entrance to get to the Great Hall. Everywhere she turned there were second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth years scattered about the place. After almost tripping and getting bumped around like a bouncy ball she made her way to her table, which surprisingly was almost empty. Except for a few girls giggling to a boy on the other side of the table, other than that the table was empty. She sketchilywent over to her usual spot and sat down and waited for the evening to commence.

Moments later bounced in Draco and his posse. His posse included Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Theodore, and Millicent. Wow the whole gang Pansy thought as Millicent slipped next to her at the table while Draco sat down in front of Pansy and looked at her as the rest of the gang just sat in place that were available close to Draco.

The Sorting went quickly with sorting the first years into their houses and then Dumbledore got up and went through his beginning of the year speech. After all was said and done the feast began. Pansy hastily but cautiously ate her food. When she found herself quite full of chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, green beans and pumpkin pastries she got up from the table without a word and headed to the Slytherin dormitory unaccompanied. But halfway there she heard thunderous footsteps and heaving breathing coming from behind her. Turning around she felt musclar arms go around her waist gruffly and felt his cold gray eyes piercing into her body as if a thousand needles fell from the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" he whispered into her ear intently not letting go of her.

"Nothing"

"Don't lie to me Pansy"

"I'm not," she said defensively.

"Yes you are"

"Fine" she exclaimed, "You lied to me. You didn't come and visit me like you promised you would" she cried whileburrying herface into his broad chest as she burst into tears.

"Oh, get over you're self"

"No Draco you get over yourself. Draco, do you know that I ached for you the whole summer? No? It's because you don't even care. You're just too bloody damn stupid to realize it," she said pulling away from him looking into his eyes.

"What?" he gazed confused in her eyes.

"Don't play stupid. You know what I'm talking about. All the girls you mess around with and everything."

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"You know last year when you started fooling and snogging around with every girl here and I'm was just your play toy"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about"

"Why are you going to just stand there and lie to me?"

"Because I love you" he spoke softly as he gradually moved closer to her since she had backed up against the wall throughout their conversation.

* * *

come on and tell me what you think so far? the more reviews the faster i will write... so review... 


End file.
